The Going's On: Missing Scenes
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The Going's On is a series with a total of fifteen stories, but sadly not everything I write can fit into them. So what about those small parts in between? The parts that we all missed out on as the characters were busy living their non-stop lives? Find all those preciously missed moments with every character throughout right here.
1. Duncan Let's Go

A/N: WARNING! If this is your first time reading The Going's On series, the following chapter-actually, the whole story form this point onwards-could hold **SERIOUS** spoilers for you. If you're okay with the consequences (as confusing as they may be at this point) feel free to continue on.

* * *

Missing Scene One

Story: Just The Beginning

Chapter: During Chapter six.

Summary: Everyone is packing, ready to leave Scarlatina, but Duncan needs permission from his boss/best friend/father-in-law.

* * *

Duncan wasn't able to get away until late afternoon. He told Courtney he needed to clear his head, be by himself for a little while, but everyone else knew he was lying to her. Duncan left Geoff's and headed straight for Nigel Black's house. Nigel had gotten home from Scarlatina on Sunday, though Duncan hadn't seen him yet. The two usually talked frequently, but Duncan had been too wrapped up in protecting Courtney.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, letting himself in. He found his old friend in the kitchen, sitting at the island counter.

"Thought I heard you come in," Nigel smiled, not looking up from his newspaper. "Not so quiet in your old age, Duncan." Duncan smirked. Nigel folded up the newspaper, tossing it to the side just as Duncan jumped onto the counter, getting comfortable in his seat. "What's new?"

"Tracker's."

"That's not new."

Duncan's face turned grim. This was what he had been dreading. For the last seventeen years, Duncan had stayed on Earth, in Canada, protecting the daughter of his best friend. He had vowed that he would do this for as long as his best friend asked him to. Nigel had never asked him to keep doing it for all these years, but Duncan never felt right asking him if he could abandon his post.

"Everyone's...They're going home."

Nigel nodded his head. He knew they would, and he knew Duncan would want to go with them. "Duncan-"

"No, hear me out!" Duncan held his hands up. "I have been here every single day, watching over Courtney, helping you out, I've done everything I could possibly do to make sure no harm has come to either of you."

"I know you have, and-"

"And on top of that, I've also been going back to Scarlatina three times a week and watching over Arianna, which isn't easy when Kaly's always there chewing on ear about how irresponsible I'm being with-" Nigel clamped his hand over his best friend's mouth before he could say another word.

"Shut up and listen to me for two minutes." Duncan nodded and Nigel let his hand fall back onto his lap. "You have done everything I ever asked you to. You've kept Courtney safe and that's all that really matters to me. You've been there as my best friend for as long as I can remember now. And I know it's been hard for you, dividing your time between Courtney and Ari, I know because I've been doing the same thing," Nigel sighed his words. "Your friends are heading home and...you should too."

Duncan was silent for a long time. It was what he wanted, to go back to Scarlatina. But it also wasn't what he wanted because he knew that Nigel didn't plan on taking Courtney anytime soon. Taking Courtney to Scarlatina would be revealing to her what she really was, which Nigel had vowed never to do.

"Just come with us."

"No, never," Nigel replied. "I can't-I refuse to let Courtney into that world."

"She already knows-"

"About you!" Nigel snapped, instantly regretting it and sighing. "And the others...But I can't- I can't tell her or let her know about us, about anything involving her and our world, Duncan."

"So you'd rather risk the Tracker's? I'll stay here, if that's what-"

"That's not what I want. I don't want you risking your own life for ours anymore, Duncan."

"Or you just want me away from your daughter," Duncan smirked. Nigel rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same. Duncan knew that Nigel didn't mind him and Courtney dating, even though she hadn't actually told him about their relationship. There was no one alive that Nigel trusted more than he trusted Duncan.

"Go home, Duncan," Nigel encouraged. "Go be with your parents, and your siblings, and...And go be with Ari. Go spend more time with her." Duncan knew what his best friend was getting at, he knew he should be spending more time with Princess Arianna.

Duncan nodded his head again. "I guess I'm heading home for good."

* * *

A/N: I just love Duncan and Nigel's friendship.

So I thought I'd start this story up again and...I think I'm gonna like it :D

This time around I have some scenes from each story that I would like to write out, though you are all more than welcome to send in suggestions! If there is a scene that you think I missed out from any one of The Going's On stories, please tell me and I'll write out for you!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Old Arrivals

A/N: WARNING! If this is your first time reading The Going's On series, the following chapter-actually, the whole story from this point on wards-could hold SERIOUS spoilers for you. If you're okay with the consequences (as confusing as they may be at this point) feel free to continue on.

* * *

Missing Scene Two

Old Arrivals.

Story: Just The Beginning

Chapter: Between Chapter's six and seven.

Summary: The group left Canada and arrived in Scarlatina.

* * *

Bridgette was the first to arrive in Scarlatina. It was exactly how she remembered it from the one trip she had been on with her parents. She had been seven years old at the time and her mothers father-whom she had never met-had been taken ill. It was the first time she ever got to see the land her parents had both been raised in. Bridgette had been born on Earth after her parents had decided to settle down there for what they had assumed would be for good, but as times changed, they realized that someday they would have to move back to Scarlatina. Today was that day.

The town lights were bright, reflecting off the funny colored houses. The streets were mostly empty and bussiness' were shut for the day. The fountain was still going, the statue of an unknown figure spouting water from all angles. Bridgette smiled at the memory of her seven-year-old self being splashed by a young boy who lived nearby. She had splashed him back and they had been friends for four hours, until her mother had called her home and she never saw him again. Letting her mind wander, the blonde jumped when a strong pair of arms found themselves wrapped around her. She didn't worry too much, she knew the feel of her boyfriend. Geoff's head rested on her shoulder, his grip never easing.

"I like it here," Bridgette told him. Geoff smiled. He opened his mouth to reply but Duncan beat him to it.

"It gets too crowded for my liking." The vampire was stood a few feet away from the couple, his eyes bearing down on the shallow water. He couldn't see his reflection from that angle, but he knew it was there. Sometimes his mind liked to think he didn't have one, like the vampire's in the books he had once read, but it was all just a myth.

"I like it being crowded," Bridgette replied, turning to face him. He had a duffle bag slung across his bag, otherwise he looked like the usual Duncan they all knew and loved. "I like being around others, and I have a lot of people to get to know in town."

Duncan gave a snort of laughter, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly. Bridgette was a people's person through and through. Duncan, however, chose not to get too close to people in town anymore, the last time he had had ended badly for everyone involved.

"I should be getting to the Palace," the punk sighed. He wasn't to happy about having to face his 'boss'. Truth was, they were both ranked at the same level with Palace officials, but Kaly liked to think she was in charge, and Duncan didn't tell her otherwise. It was a lot less hassle that way.

"Aren't you going to see your parents first?" Geoff asked, his eyebrows knitting together, worrying about his friends decisions. "Or does Arianna take top priority now?"

Duncan huffed, but his shoulders sagged. "Arianna's always been one of my top priorities. Now that...now that Courtney isn't top of the list anymore, yeah, Ari takes top priority. I need to see Kaly about taking up more hours with her."

"Why?" Bridgette asked. She assumed it was because Duncan was about to throw himself into his job to avoid all thought of his girlfriend and the universe that separated them, but something about the way he talked about Princess Arianna made her think otherwise. There was a fondness in his voice that she couldn't place.

"It's complicated, Bridge," Duncan mumbled in reply, and Bridgette noted he used her name and not some nickname he had not-so-cleverly come up with. And before Bridgette could ask about the complications, Duncan was gone. She turned to ask her boyfriend instead, but the look on Geoff's face told her it was better left not knowing. Things really were complicated where Duncan and the Royal family were concerned.

* * *

A/N: Of course they're complicated, he's dating the-

Nah, I won't spoil it like that ;)

Come on; who wants to guess what happened the last time Duncan got close to someone in town? HINT! It has been mentioned in a GO story before. Which one? Well, you have a lot to choose from...

I'm quite fond of this scene! I think it's...different. It has the sort of vibe to it that I needed to write right now. So, here ya go! Another Missing Scene!

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Drop In The Ladder

_This chapter contains some serious spoilers about the series. Read with caution._

* * *

Missing Scene Three

Drop In The Ladder.

Story: Just The Beginning

Chapter: During Chapter Eleven.

Summary: Duncan has a meeting to discuss his job at the Palace.

* * *

He didn't really want to go to the Palace, he wanted to stay out in the forest, hunting with his sisters. And if he wasn't able to do that, he wanted to go home. The Palace hadn't been his home in such a long time, he'd forgotten why he had liked it there so much in the first place. Almost. Because as soon as he reached the gates and gave his name into the small metal box, Duncan felt the surge of pain that crippled his heart. The memories that swept through his mind were kind in thought, but painful enough to make him change his mind and hide out at his parents' house. And Duncan truly believed he would have done it if his life-long best friend hadn't spotted him as he emerged from the Palace gardens and into the courtyard.

Nigel called Duncan forward with a nod of his head. Duncan didn't think twice about running now, not that Nigel was there. They were both in this together, the teenager had to remind himself. Nigel and Duncan had been through almost everything in this Palace together.

"How are you holding up?" Duncan asked, walking sullenly towards the double doors at the front of the castle. One was already open and the two men slipped quietly inside. Nigel was purposely avoiding the question. It was too early to think about it, Courtney had only left an hour ago.

They walked in silence to the board room. Once inside they found themselves in the company of another teenager, this one with a hard expression as she concentrated on the book in front of her. Long, blonde locks fell into her coal black eyes, but she didn't bother to brush them away. Her mind was fixated.

"Hey, Ari," the blonde snapped her head up, ready to slaughter the person who spoke the hated nickname with her words, but came up short when she saw Duncan. She didn't exactly smile, but the scowl was no longer evident.

"Hey, Duncan," she mumbled. "Hey, Uncle Nigel." Without another word she went back to her book. Duncan noted how unusual it was of her to be wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, but since it was a Sunday Duncan figured she didn't have much need to be in one of her Princess dresses. The punk tried to rewind his mind to when he had lived in the Palace; had the Princess' always had Sunday's off? He couldn't remember, and not that he wanted to. The pain of his girlfriend leaving had been hard enough on him for the day.

Not long after the two men had taken their seats on the long, oak table across from Princess Arianna, another person joined them, shutting the door behind her. There was a scowl on her face, but she lightened up slightly when she noted everyone was present.

Kaly, with her close-cropped, dyed red hair, black biker boots, leather jacket, and permanent frown, was a scary person. Though she was barely five feet tall and could pass as a fairy, most people were intimidated by her presence. It was what had made her perfect for a higher-up job in the Palace. Kaly was in charge of overseeing Arianna's Princess duties along with various other jobs that she bragged to Duncan about all the time, though he never really listened. As far as Duncan was concerned, the only thing Kaly wanted from him was his job out from under.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin to discuss the matter at hand." Kaly's words were tinted with happiness. Duncan knew why. This was the perfect opportunity for Kaly to fire Duncan. She didn't understand how he had ended up as a security guard for the first place-because Kaly had only been working in the Palace since Arianna and Courtney were born-and most certainly didn't understand how he had kept the position for the last twenty-seven years. But, as long as Nigel was King, Duncan wasn't going to get fired, he was sure of it.

"Quit the bullshit, Kaly," Duncan muttered, head in hand. "Just get straight to the point."

Kaly straightened up and even Arianna dared a glance in the direction of the adults. "Very well. Now that Princess Courtney has decided to leave her heritage behind and work for the Tracker's, you are no longer obligated to be her full-time bodyguard." It was Nigel's place to say so, but Duncan figured the two had already discussed what was going to happen. "You will take the rest of the week off and come back next Wednesday to escort Princess Arianna to the Annual Growlen summer ball which is being held at the Nishnaville Senate hall. You will then continue your duties as Princess Arianna's escort guard until further notice." Kaly pulled a slip of paper from an air socket to her left, something which her sorcerer-like powers allow her to do, and slid it across the table towards Duncan. The teenage boy looked over the sheet before looking up at his adversary.

"And what if I want to become Arianna's full-time bodyguard?" He asked. Arianna's eyebrows shot up in respected shock while Nigel turned to his best friend, knowing exactly how bad of an idea that was. Kaly just looked pissed.

"Duncan..." Nigel warned, his eyes flittering over to his niece before solidly staying on the boy beside him.

Duncan swallowed hard. He knew it was a stupid request given his history with the Palace and with Arianna herself, but he didn't want to go from being a full-time guard and an escort guard to just being an escort guard. It was a major shock to the system.

"We'll evaluate the situation and get back to you on that one, Duncan," Kaly sourly replied, her lips pressed together in fear she might say something out of line. Kaly often said things out of line to Duncan, but wouldn't dare to with the King and one of the Princess' in the room; one had the power to fire her on the spot while the other could one day have the power to fire her.

Duncan sighed, digging a ballpoint pen from deep in his pocket and signing on the dotted line. Kaly looked too pleased in her self.

A/N: Ouch.

Poor Duncan and Nigel...

So yes, if you just read this and you didn't know the shocking news...COURTNEY IS A PRINCESS! Though, she doesn't know it. Everyone is keeping it a secret from her.

And yes, that is Princess Arianna, the one that Duncan told Courtney he works for, when secretly he's actually working for her too...If some of this did not make sense, all will be revealed by the end of all these stories...I promise! There's a lot to get through and sometimes suspense is a killer, but I really hope ya'll find it worth it XD

And even though Just The Beginning has finished DOES NOT mean that this story has finished! It will be staying on through Real Life too, and I may or may not have a scene or two that fits in between the stories as well ;) So, keep an eye out for those.

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
